Soulmates Since Birth
by AngelOfDeath1O1
Summary: AU. A beautiful tale of two Soulmates Since Birth, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Read as Troy and Gabriella experience their lives together and eventually realize that they were Soulmates since birth.
1. The Birth Of Two Soulmates

**I had this story idea in my head for a LONG time now and I could no longer RESIST! The thing was, I was kind of scared to go through with this because I was afraid of Writer's block and stuff. I plan for this story to be very long, I don't know how many chapters it will be but this story is a long tale about two Soulmates since birth and it's going to be one of those Cliche stories With a boy and a girl who grow up together and fall in love while their friendship is becoming stronger, getting together and etc. It could take me FOREVER to update chapters or maybe not but I hate when I can't finish things.**

 **Anyway on to the story...**

* * *

May 6th, 1989

It was early May of 1989 and two women who have been very good friends for a long time, Lucille Bolton and Marie Montez were both going into labor. Lucille was expecting a baby boy and Marie was expecting a baby girl. They found it weird that they were going into labor on the same day! They were being brought to hospital rooms with their husbands following. The rooms they were being rolled to were right next to each other.

It was 11 in the morning and it was the 6th of May. The women were in bad pain and the nurses helped them get on the hospital beds. Jack Bolton held his wife's hand and told her everything was going to be okay and he'd be right there. Jose Montez did and said the same thing to his wife.

The two women hyperventalated as the nurses began to help them push their stomachs. 16 hours later, it was May 7th and it was 3 in the afternoon. Both of the babies were finally born! The boy was 60 seconds older than the girl.

The nurses had to make sure the babies were okay and gave them a bath and dried them off before wrapping the towels around them.

...

Lucille took her newborn baby from the nurse. He was wrapped in a blue towel and she couldn't help but smile as she stared at the bundle of joy she was holding in her arms. "He's so cute." She cooed. "Look at his little nose and those piercing blue eyes."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, he's going to be a very handsome young man and a heartthrob. All the ladies will be all over him once he starts High School and he'll be as popular as I was."

Lucille chuckled. "Jack, he was just born and you've already predicted his future?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much but you know I'm right." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Oh Jack, you are so full of yourself."

"I know." He smirked. "But that's why you married me."

The nurse smiled and walked over. "So, you have any idea what you're going to name him?"

"Yes, I do. Troy." Lucille held her baby up with pride. "Welcome into this world, Troy Alexander Bolton."

...

Marie smiled as she held her newborn baby girl, wrapped in a pink towel. She had gorgeous brown eyes and as Marie held her, she felt like she had the world in her hands. "She's beautiful." Marie said, just above a whisper.

Jose smiled. "I know, just like you."

"She is going to be the sweetest girl in the world. I already can't wait to start buying clothes for her and having her ears pierced." Marie's eyes were filled with excitement.

"Oye." He said. "This is going to be so much fun for me. Not only will I have to carry all your bags now, but I'll have to carry hers as well." He half joked before bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

A nurse walked over. "So, what do you plan on naming her?"

"Gabriella." Marie replied, staring down at her beautiful baby girl, before holding her up with pride. "Welcome into this world, Gabriella Marie Montez."

3 days later...

Lucille and Marrie were walking through the halls, carrying their babies. They were extremely blessed to know that their babies were completely healthy. Their husbands were walking behind them.

"So, you have any big plans for your little baby girl?" Lucille asked.

Marie nodded excitedly. "Oh yeah, big plans. Plans that will have my husband tortured to death."

"Let me guess," Lucille began, giving her a knowing look. "You're going to do some serious shopping?"

"It's like you read my mind." Marie said.

"Hey, I've known you long enough, sixth grade. It's kinda hard to forget your love for extreme shopping and fashionable clothes." Lucille remembered all the times she and Marie would go to the mall when school was out. Whether it was school shopping, getting ready for a prom or just for the heck of it. Marie was the fashion plate in High School. She always wore what was in style, kept up with the times and made sure she always looked her best.

"Glad to hear that cause if people did forget, then that means I'm losing my touch." Marie joked as she glanced around. "Do you think our babies will become great friends?"

"Well, I sure hope so cause we're great friends." Lucille replied which caused Marie to laugh a little.

"Yeah and I can't wait to bring my little Gabriella over for play dates with your son."

"Hey, Troy isn't old enough for dates and neither is your Gabriella." Lucille joked.

"Relax, relax, you know that's not what I meant. Since you brought up the word date, wouldn't it be something if our kids fall in love as they get older?" Marie asked.

"Anything's possible. Maybe they're already meant to be together." Lucille joked.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked, confused.

"I mean, what if they were born to fall in love? You know...soulmates since birth."

When people find true love, it's a beautiful thing. It's a blessing. You can meet that special someone anywhere or maybe their already in your life and have always been since birth.

* * *

 **Well, there you go! I hoped you like it! Expect lots of cuteness, play dates and child innocence. Maybe you could give me some ideas for the next chapter. I don't want to age them too fast. Let's enjoy the cuteness while it lasts. Come on! You all remember when you were young and innocent, don't you? Sure ya do. :)**

 **I don't know old I should make them in the next chapter but the age has to be under two. I heard some babies actually become aware of things before they're one or two, I don't know if that was the case in the 80's or 90's but let me know what you think so far.**


	2. The First Play date

**And...here it is. Troy and Gabriella's play date. How will things turn out?**

* * *

Febuary 7th, 1991

A year and 9 months have passed since Troy and Gabriella were born. It had been EXACTLY a year and nine months since their birth. Yep, you heard right! It was also going to be Troy and Gabriella's first play date. It was Marie's idea. She wanted this first play date to be the one year 'anniversary' of their birth. Marie was convinced that this was one of her best plans ever, Lucille on the other hand wasn't sure if they were old enough for a play date but her husband had convinced her otherwise. She remembered what Jack had told her.

...

 _"That's nonsense honey! Too young? I think it's about time for our son to start dating and chasing after the hot babe-bies his age."_ Jack had joked.

Lucille rolled her eyes. She had a feeling he would say something like that. _"The last thing I want is for him to become like you."_

 _..._

Anyway, Marie was going to be coming over in a few minutes with Gabriella, so Lucille had brought the toy box in the living room, preparing for her son's first play date.

"Mama?" Troy looked around confused as he saw his mom taking some toys out of the toy box. He had a sippi cup in his hands. It had fish designs and a blue lid.

Lucille turned around as she heard the cute little voice. "Oh, there you are Troy. You're going to have a friend to play with today. She should be over pretty soon."

"Or right now." Marie came in with Gabriella in her arms. She had a sippi cup just like Troy's, only it had a pink lid. Jack had opened the door to let her in. Lucile was so distracted, trying to make everything perfect that she didn't hear Marie knocking.

When Troy saw Gabriella, he tugged on his mom's shirt and pointed towards Gabriella. Lucille saw the confused and curious look on his face. "Troy, this is Gabriella, your playmate. You don't remember, but you've known each other since you were born."

Gabriella had tugged on her mom's shirt as well as she pointed towards Troy. Marie lowered Gabriella to the ground. "Come on sweetie, don't be shy."

Gabriella was looking at the ground, nervously.

"That's Troy, your playmate. I know you don't remember but you knew him since birth and you share the same birthday. He's only a minute older."

Lucille, Marie, Jack and Jose sat on the couch and began to monitor the young tots and see how the two would interact.

Troy was playing with his Bead set and Gabriella picked up a brown teddy bear and a rattle. When Troy saw Gabriella playing with his toys, he got upset. He walked over and snatched the teddy bear from her. "Mine." He said.

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes and she began to cry.

Lucille rushed over. "Troy, why'd you do that?"

Troy held the teddy bear and rattle close to him. "Mine." He repeated.

"I didn't tell you what a playmate is, did I?" Lucille asked, realizing she forgot to explain this situation to him.

He shook his head, confused.

"A playmate is someone you play with and share your toys with." She told him.

He glanced at Gabriella who was crying. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt bad and hated seeing her so upset. Even though he didn't understand what was going on, he understood that he did something bad. He got up again and walked over to Gabriella. "Share." He said smiling as he handed her the teddy bear and rattle.

Gabriella stopped crying and giggled as she hugged the teddy bear and shook the rattle. Lucille was a bit surprised by what had just took place before her eyes. She went back to the couch and turned to Marie. "Did you just see that?"

Marie smiled. "I told you things would work out."

"Yeah but the way he looked at her full of regret, it's like he just knew immediately that he did something wrong, right when he looked at her." Lucille replied.

Jack smirked. "It looks like our son is becoming a man."

Troy eventually lost interest in the Bead set, tossed it aside and some colorful instrument caught his eye. It was his Xylophone. It was a well known fact that babies were drawn to colorful things. Troy got the stick and began to hit the colored keys. Gabriella who was now playing with a See N' Say, became drawn to the colorful instrument that Troy was playing with. She crawled over to him and he stopped playing and looked up at her.

She looked down shyly for a brief second before looking at him again. "Play?" She asked, feeling awkward.

He smiled and handed her a stick so she could play as well. "Play." He replied.

She returned the smile and began to hit the keys.

Lucille jumped up from the couch. "I gotta get my video camera and film every single adorable moment."

Marie smiled and took out her camera. "And I'll take the pictures."

Lucille returned with her video camera and began to record the Play date.

At around six, the grown ups interrupted the play date so they could have dinner. Lucille had made Speghetti and Meatballs for dinner. Troy and Gabriella were put in Highchairs and had on bibs so the speghetti wouldn't get all over their clothes.

After dinner, the play date resumed. At around 7:30, Troy and Gabriella were very tired and cranky. Marie had Gabriella in her arms as she walked over to the front door. Lucille had Troy in her arms. "Well, the play date went well."

Marie smiled. "See, I told you it would. We'll be over tomorrow, around 3 again."

Lucille nodded. "Perfect." She looked down at Troy. "Gabi's leaving, sweetie, wave bye bye. She'll be back tomorrow."

Troy and Gabriella waved bye to each other and Lucille, Jack and Troy watched as Marie walked over to her car with Gabriella.

Jack smirked at his son. "So, what did you think of your playmate, son? She's a cute one, isn't she?"

"Play date." Troy replied.

* * *

 **It looks like things went well for young Troy and Gabriella. So, while I was counting the nine months from May, I was surprised out of all months, it was Febuary...the month of LOVE. I didn't even plan for that, I decided ahead of time to make them a year and 9 months old and their play date is exactly a WEEK before Valentine's day. I know it's a coincidence but you gotta wonder if the whole soulmate thing is a prophecy. Out of all the months, I got Febuary. Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon.**


End file.
